JJBA Part 6-5 Warning! Infant
by TheWoosmann
Summary: Follow Shizuka Joestar on this alternate timeline, where she gets finally her own bizarre adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Since i am quite interested in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure i thought that i should try writing a story about it.**

**This takes place in a timeline where the reset didn't happen. Jolyne and Jotaro are still alive and Shizuka Joestar is this parts main Jojo. **

**It takes place in 2015**.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Farewell Joseph Joestar.**

A few weeks ago it happened. On the 5th of May 2015, Joseph Joestar died of old age. He lived pretty long, even thought most members of the Joestar bloodline never became older than 50.

His Funeral was on the 30th of May and it was held in a Church in New York City. Every member of his family, that was still alive came there. His Daughter Holly, His Grandson Jotaro, his great-granddaughter Jolyne, his bastard son Josuke, his wife Suzie Q and his adopted daughter Shizuka Joestar. The latter two and Holly were especially saddened by it. Josuke didn't know how to feel about it, because he met his dad only 16 Years ago.

And Jotaro and his daughter didn't really showed any emotion at this point, even thought everyone was sure that inside they were crying too.

It was a pretty sad day for the Joestars.

* * *

**A few days later**

A boy with short brown hair and a pair of black glasses walked through the streets of New York. He didn't had a specific destination. He just had nothing to do. His Name was Marcel Woosmann, he was from Germany. The reason for his Visit in America was that he transferred from his school in his home country to one in New York.

He was a regular boy. If you didn't knew him personally. Since half a year something strange was going on with him. He is constantly seeing some sort of ghost behind him and apparently he's the only one seeing it. People would say he's crazy if he ever talked about it. But boy were they wrong.

Our Dear German Boy is actually like a few other people a Stand User. What his Stands' Power is, is currently unknown. He kept on walking and looked up to the sky, thinking about how he could get rid of his evil spirit.

A few meters ahead of him was Shizuka, walking in the opposite direction. She was still pretty down about her fathers' death. Since none of them paid attention to where they were going, the two bumped into each other.

"OW.

"Ah...verdammt." Grumbled the brunette boy." Sorry...didn't see ya." He soon got up.

"No problem. I wasn't paying attention." Shizuka looked over the boy in front of her." You're a stand user too?"

"What..." The boy looked dumbfounded at her. What the hell is a stand?" He asked.

"That Spiritual Manifestation behind you. That's a stand." The black haired Joestar explained.

"You can see my evil spirit. How. Are you a magican or something." Marcel was clearly surprised.

"Evil Spirit." The girl just chuckled." No one called it like that since my nephew." Suddenly something manifested behind her. (Just Google"Achtung Baby stand" it's the first picture")

"You got one too?! How?" The German was quite surprised.

"Was born with it. It's Called **Achtung Baby**. It can turn things invisible."

"Why'd you name it after a U2 album?"

"Trust me. Almost everyone i know with a stand named them after some song or a band. My brother called his Crazy Diamond. After the Pink Floyd Song." Shizuka explained.

"Maybe i call mine **Stressed Out, **cause i constantly think about ways how to get rid of it." Marcel joked." By the way, my name's Marcel Woosmann."

"Woosmann. Sounds German." Shizuka remarked." And your first name is definitely French."

"Yeah. I'm actually German. Surprising how good my English is huh?" He grinned.

"Well it's definitely better than my German." She chuckled." So what brings you to the Big Apple?"

"I'm in a Student Exchange Program. I'm going to the George Washington Highschool next week." Marcel explained.

"Oh you too. I'm also going to the Washington High." Shizuka said." I can show you around. Oh I also forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shizuka Joestar."

"Joestar? Like the Real Estate mogul Joseph Joestar."

"Yeah...he is...or better was my adopted father." She frowned.

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss. I've heard he died a while ago."

"No..no it's fine...i should move on...where are you staying at?" The black haired Girl asked.

"At a motel nearby. The program is paying for it."

Shizuka was a little surprised about it. As far as she knew, Exchange students were usually staying with families in the town." Well, you want me to show you around?"

"That's fine by me." He replied and followed her.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Shizuka showed Marcel someone interesting places to go in the city. Some stores, some cafés and even a cinema.

The two were currently at the Central Park and talked about some stuff.

"So. How do I actually use my Stand. I know is constantly active but how do i can use it's abilities?" The German asked her.

"Dunno. You actually can use it immediately after you survived getting hit by the stand Arrow. When I was born i couldn't control it and was invisible the whole time. I really worried my Dad and Josuke when they found me. They had to cover me in make-up and give me sunglasses to even see me." She chuckled a little bit." But i guess it activates after your Will to fight rises extremely fast or something like that."

"So until i don't get into a fight it wont activate. I'm actually a pacifist ya know."

"You? A pacifist?" Shizuka asked in disbelief.

"Well sort of. I use this excuse mostly to prevent to get into fights." Marcel explained.

"Well i can obviously see that you would kick someone's ass if they push your buttons. You give off some "quiet kid" vibes." Then something happened. A bullet flew past her head and into a rock, leaving a small hole." GET DOWN." She cried, slamming the brunette to the ground begin a tree.

"What's wrong. Are you mad or something."

"No. Were getting attacked. Stay covered. This is possibly a enemy stand user." She turned herself invisible and got up again.

Shizuka looked around. Up on a tree branch stood it. A red, 5 Inches tall, humanoid Stand. It's limbs were covered in Bolts and on its stomach was something that looked like a Gatling gun./ Knew it. A long distance, shooting stand. Where is it's user./ The black haired girl observed her surroundings once more, looking for the one controlling this thing.

Then three small bullets made of something that looked like wood, flew towards the stand and seamed to be loaded into the gun like thing in it's stomach. The barrel started rotating and it pointed towards her/Crap...how does it know...no. i guess it's just lucky. If i move it wont hit me./ She moved a bit to the right.

At first it looked like the stand will miss her. But then the barrel was pointed again in her direction. And it fired.

"Ow...SHIT..."Shizuka cursed at one bulled pierced her shoulder and the other two missed.

"Shizuka!" Marcel cried.

"Stay there! I'll find a solution!"

The stand's barrel stopped rotating and from the tree top a person jumped down. He wore a red jacket with three white stripes on the arms, grey jeans and white shoes. He also had long blonde hair." My Stand is impressive, eh Miss Joestar. It has heat vision, ya know. Even if you turn invisible, it still can see you." The guy laughed.

Shizuka was worried. This stand can counter her most used tactic. Turn invisible and kick the enemy between the legs. She needed a new plan.

And Marcel started to panic. Not even two hours ago he was officially introduced into the world of stands, and now he had to face a enemy stand user.


	2. Chapter 2 Pumped up Kicks Part 1

**Welcome Back everyone. Happy new year to each one of you. So last time Shizuka and Marcel were attacked by the Mysterious stand user. **

**And to make things clear this will be kinda like part 4 so it plays in one town. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Pumped up Kicks Part 1**

Shizuka turned visible again after the Stand User revealed himself." Who the hell are you?" Sh3 asked fufuriously, while blood ran down her shoulder, staining her purple jacket.

The blonde guy just grinned:" Logan McAllister. I've got the order to assasinate some of the Joestars. And my Stand **Pumped up Kicks **is perfect for it. "

Marcel continued to hide behind the tree. He looked over Logan and his stand. It seemed like it could track the body heat of a organism and then shoot at it. But that didn't explained why it shot wooden bullets at Shizuka.

Logan picked up a rock from the ground." Ya see this rock. Look closely. " It suddenly turned into four bullets." I can turn literally any material into bullets and my Kicks can fire them like they were made of lead. The maximum he can fire is 64, or how I like to call it "A stack of bullets" " He continued to grin.

Even though Marcel shouldn't, he had to chuckle a little bit about the Minecraft reference. Shizuka meanwhile turned to him." Listen up. I can't do much against him currently. But I have a strategy. I'll use something very effective."

"What is it Shizuka?" The German asked.

"We'll need to use our legs!"

"Our legs?" He was quite confused. Logan reloaded his Stand and the barrel began rotating again.

"Yes! Our legs. Well use them..." She suddenly pulled something from her pocket and threw it on the ground. It was a Flash Grenade and Logan was immediately blinded by the light.

"...**And RUN AWAY!" **She yelled and ran in the opposite direction of the enemy. Marcel ran immediately after her.

"This is your strategy. I would've come up with the same idea!" He growled furiously.

"But it works buddy. Logan will never catch us..." But she was wrong. Another bullet pierced her right leg immediately they ran 20 meters." Shit...it always worked when Dad used it."

The two could hide under a bridge in time...but it would take Pumped up Kicks just a few moments before it found them." Did you also saw what's wrong with him?" Marcel asked her.

" Yeah. He's obviously crazy because he attacked us in a public place!" Shizuka groaned.

"No that's not what I meant. A small glimmer of Purple in his eyes. Like he's possessed." The German stated." When we want to stop him, we shouldn't kill him. Alright."

"You're way to nice you know. Got a lot in common with my brother. Fine let's spare him." Then it happened. Pumped up Kicks found them under the bridge. " Crap."

A sudden electric shock went through Marcel's body but he shrugged it of and looked for a way to escape.

Shizuka ran towards the Stand and immediately summoned Achtung Baby. " Take this you darn sniper. **DORA." **She cried and her Stand punched it with full force, pushing it a bit back.

"Impressive. Your stand is also pretty strong. To bad it won't be helpful for you after I'm done." Logan said, jumping down to them.

Shizuka instinctively placed her Stand in front of her to deflect any bullets. The barrel rotated again and three more bullets shot through her legs. She screamed in agony and Marcel began to tear up since he couldn't help her.

"Marcel! Run! Get help!"

"You stay were ya are you Useless German piece of shit. After I'm done with her your next." Logan threatened.

The brunette boy didn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he fight? He couldn't do much because he never got into a fight. But what if he became stronger because of this situation. He had a Stand for God's sake. He only had to awaken its potential.

Then it happened. Behind him manifested something. It was as tall as him and had grey skin, red eyes and on its arms were dozens of floppy discs. On it's head were two antennas and on its chest something like a stopwatch.

"AHHHH. Eat shit you bastard!" Marcel yelled and he ran towards Logan. He bumped into him, pinned him on the ground and started punching him in his face.

"Ow...stop...what the hell...where did you get so strong." Then Logan saw it. Marcel fused his arms and the ones of his Stand together to enhance the punches./ So that's what happened. He has a Stand to./ He soon pushed the angry German kid of him and got up again./ But it seems that he can't quite control his power. I'll use it as a advantage./ The blonde thought to himself.

"Impressive. You've showed what you're capable of. But that wasn't much more than a distraction. Your friend could have taken this chance to escape., but she's still there lying on the ground. " Logan began to laugh again." It's over. " He than touched a metal bench and turned it into bullets. Those were loaded again into Pumped up Kicks and the barrel was rotating again.

"Marcel! Just run! I've pulled you into that. It's okay if I die here. It's none of you're business." Shizuka cried out.

"What? No I'll protect you at any cause!" He yelled back.

"Just shut it! Won't ya!" Kicks aimed at her." Pumped up Kicks: Stack of Bullets" And then he fired like crazy 64 bullets at her.

Shizuka got hit in her arms, legs, torso and two in her head.

"SHIZUKA!" Marcel cried while a blue aura covered him.

"Sorry...our family attracts such bizarre stuff...please...get away..." She then fainted.

"Noooooooo!" He cried in despair.

After a while he looked up...it seems like time stopped." What happened?" He looked to his Stand. "Stressed Out?"

"Hello master." It said.

"You're my Stand...r..right?" Marcel asked, still shocked.

"Indeed. My name is **Stressed Out." **

"Oh...alright...what happened. Why do we communicate right now?"

"You used one of my abilities."

"What are even your abilities?" The German asked.

"You know how you can save and pause in video games."

"Yeah."

"Kinda like that. You choose a point when you save your "game". You can get back to this point when shit hits the fan and retry it. Currently it only works once. And also you can stop time...but you can't really move within stopped time and only can use it to rest." Stressed Out explained.

"That means..." Marcel was quite relieved.

"...You can prevent Shizuka from getting killed by Pumped up Kicks. "His stand finished.

He immediately became more determined and a blue aura surrounded him." Let's fucking do this. **Stressed Out: Turn back Time!" He **yelled and clenched his fists. He found himself back in the real world but time started to reverse. He was sure, this time he'll protect her

* * *

**Stand User: Shizuka Joestar **

**Stand Name: Achtung Baby (U2 Album)**

**Ability: - it can turn it's user invisible. Shizuka can still be touched and she can deactivate it at will. **

**\- it can turn other things invisible. It can either be things she touched or everything in a radius of 2 meters. Last thing only happens if she isn't concentrated **

**Power: A**

**Speed: B**

**Range: E**

**Precision: C**

**Development Potential: B**

**Durability: A**


	3. Chapter 3 Pumped up Kicks Part 2

**Hello everyone. Welcome back. **

**Marcel's Stand was revealed last time and he can travel back in time. It's mostly based off Video game mechanics and also a manifestation of the wish to go back to prevent something from happening. **

**You probably had something like that happening to, where something bad happens and you wish to go back a few minutes so it won't happen. This happend to me a heck lot of times.**

**You can also join my Discord server if you want. **

** /8sGmrd**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Pumped up Kicks Part 2**

Marcel traveled back in time, with his Stand and now stood menacingly in front of Logan.

"What's with you. Why so confident. A few moments ago you were cowering in fear. And now you're standing filled with courage in front of me. How amusing. You pretty evolved in a few seconds. I don't know why but it won't matter. I'll shoot you and turn you into swiss cheese. Go Kicks!" He immediately sent his Stand after him.

Marcel let Stressed out quickly grab the barrel of it and stopped it from spinning. He threw it with immense force into the ground. Logan spat out a bit of blood since the damage was transferred to him.

"H...how...did you get so strong." He asked confused.

"Rage can power up anyone. Now I'll take you down you darn prick." He ran towards him and placed Stressed out in front of him." Ravage him Stressed out!"

**FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA FA!**

The Stand rapidly punched the blonde guy and yelled this meanwhile. With one final blow he smashed him into a tree.

"Fahr zur Hölle. (Go to hell)" Marcel finished as Logan collapsed to the ground.

Shizuka looked over to the German boy, not knowing what just happened:" What did you do?"

"I used my Stand to go back in time. You died in my previous try so I went back, and beat the guy up to prevent that." He explained.

"Your Stand can do that...wow..." She tried to get up." A little help here...I'm kinda injured."

Marcel went to her and helped her up." Should I bring you home."

"Yeah..my big bro can heal me up. So no worries. And let's try to bring him with us. Your probably right, that he's being brainwashed." Shizuka explained.

"Well then." He moved to the unconscious Logan and let Stressed out pick him up." Were do you exactly live?"

Shizuka deadpanned:" This is a joke right? My Last name isn't Joestar for no reason. Just look for a building with a giant Star on it."

* * *

30 minutes later the three arrived in the penthouse of a skyscraper. Immediately they were confronted by a man in a black suit and a pompadour.

"Shizuka! What the hell happened to you. And who are those two?" He asked.

"Don't worry Josuke. He's a friend of mine, we were attacked and the other guy is the one who attacked us." She explained him.

"You we're attacked. Was it a stand user?" A woman with green and black hair asked.

"Yeah. Was a bit like a gatling gun. And it could track body heat, so my Stand himself wasn't very useful." Shizuka explained. A strange pink armored man laid a hand on her shoulder and immediately every injury she suffered was gone.

"Wait...how did you beat him up?"

Marcel grinned sheepishly." That was kinda my doing. I just found out I'm a Stand user too. And she actually died...then i turned back time and beat him then up afterwards."

"You...are a Stand user...what's your name." Josuke asked.

"Marcel Woosmann." The brunette answered.

"Sounds kinda German to me." The black-green haired woman said.

"He's actually German, Jolyne." Shizuka explained.

"Anyway...why did you bring that scumbag with you." Josuke pointed towards the still unconscious Logan.

"We have the theory that he's being brainwashed."

"Yare Yare Dawa...reminds me of the stories Dad told me about his Journey to Egypt. " Jolyne remarked.

"Now that you mentioned it. There is some strange thing on the back of his head." Josuke realized.

"Well. Then get Jotaro her and let Star Platinum remove it. His accuracy will probably do the least damage when it's getting pulled out." Shizuka suggested.

"The thing is...he's currently not here...he as some business to do at the docks." Jolyne explained.

"Man...that sucks...wait...it's moving." Marcel said as suddenly the metal parasite on Logan removed itself. It began to float and positioned in front of him.

"**All Star **activated. Begin now with annihilation of the Joestars." The parasite began to form itself into a small helicopter that was equipped with rocket launchers.

"That's not good." Josuke said and he summoned his Stand **Crazy Diamond.**

"We'll take it down. **Stone Free.**" Jolyne also summoned her Stand, which was a blue humanoid with sunglasses. She then turned her arm into strings and wrapped them around the helicopter. Then she threw it out of a window.

But it didn't fell down. It began rapidly firing his rockets at the two Stand users." Dorararararara." Cried Josuke out and deflected them by punching them with Crazy Diamond." What a weak stand. Shear Heart Attack was way more challenging. And those rockets are way to small...gah..." Then he suddenly was hit by another one from behind. The explosion forced him to collapse to the floor.

"Big Bro!" Shizuka cried out as she ran towards him.

"Zuka...stay back."

"Don't worry..." She quickly turned invisible." As long as it can't track my heart, I'm able to take it town. Dora!" And with a swift punch by Achtung Baby the helicopter was immediately destroyed.

"That was a pretty lame enemy...and that thing possessed Logan." Marcel said unimpressed.

"Yeah. He was way more challenging than this thing." Suddenly everyone turned around as Logan got up. He looked over the group of Stand users.

"Where the hell am I." Logan asked confused. It seemed like he didn't had any memories of the events that happened a few seconds ago.

"In the Joestar Penthouse. You were brainwashed and attacked my little sister. Do you know when you were controlled by that thing." Josuke asked him.

"Not really. I remember walking down an alley on my way home. Suddenly I was pierced outta nowhere by an arrow in the chest. I blacked out and the last thing I saw was a guy in a white cloak. Then I woke up here...and I attacked you two right?" He looked to Shizuka and Marcel.

"Yep...that thing floating next to you is your Stand." The German explained.

"I know...I know...somehow I know about Stand, even though I don't have the memories of the last five days. " The blonde explained.

"How did that guy get a Stand Arrow. All of them are in occupation of the Speedwagon Foundation. Except for the Beatle Arrow, which Giorno is still possessing. " Josuke asked confused.

"Just what we need...another threat to the Joestar Bloodline. Yare Yare Dawa...I thought I could have a break after the shit Pucci let me go through." Jolyne sighed.

"There are probably more Stand Users coming after us. Hey Marcel, where are you currently staying." The Pompadoured man asked him.

"Some crappy motel. Why'd you ask. "

"Well...I guess after my dad...passed away I should make the important decisions. You can stay here if you want. They're probably going after you too now and you're safer here." He told him.

"Well...if it doesn't bother you...I think I can stay here." The German agreed.

* * *

**Stand Name: Stressed Out (Song by Twenty one Pilots)**

**Stand User: Marcel Woosmann **

**Stats:**

**Power: B**

**Speed: B**

**Range: E**

**Durability: B**

**Precision: B**

**Development Potential: A**

**Ability: He can "save" at one point and can go back in time to this point once. He can also kinda stop Time but it's more like pausing a video game. Within stopped time he can't really do anything. **


	4. Chapter 4 A New School part 1

**Welcome back to this new chapter. Last time Logan was defeated and Marcel moved in with Shizuka's family after they found out that yet again some is trying to kill the Joestar Bloodline. **

**Enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 A new School Part 1**

Two days later, after the encounter with Logan, Marcel was impatiently waiting in front of the bathroom in the penthouse." Could you please hurry up Shizuka. I need to use the bathroom too you know." He said.

"Give me a moment please. I'm done in a second." She called back.

Even though the Joestars were pretty rich, the penthouse had only two Bathrooms. And the other one was connected with Josuke's room, because he needed some time to get his hair in the right shape.

The brunette continued to wait outside. Then Jolyne walked up to him." Shizuka is still inside, huh?" She asked.

"Yep. And we have to go in like 30 minutes. " He grumbled.

"Yeah. That sucks...do you mind if I go in before..."

"No! I'm waiting here for 15 minutes. I know I'm a guest here but I want to be finished with my business before I have to go to school." The German stated fiercely.

"Jeez...why so angry." Jolyne asked.

"Sorry...I have a lot of suppressed rage in me. I'm storing my anger inside me in situations where I know that if I start a fight, I'll definitely lose. I then release it sometime later by punching a pillow or a tree." Then the Bathroom door opened." Ah good. You're done." He then entered the room after Shizuka left.

The black haired girl looked at her Grand-niece, who was a bit surprised." What's wrong Jolyne?"

"Nothing...but do me a favor and try not to piss him off...he's now capable of breaking someone's nose if he wants to."

Shizuka just left, slightly confused about what she told her.

* * *

After a while the two teenagers left the building, where Logan waited for them." Sup, Logan." Shizuka greeted him.

"Nothing much...but...we're three are going to a different school." He said. Marcel and Shizuka were confused.

"What do you mean? We're all going to the Washington High." Marcel stated.

"No. The Speedwagon Foundation opened a new school. It's in the northern section of Manhattan and especially designed for young Stand users like us." The blonde boy explained.

"Reminds me of the X-Men. Does it have to do with the new threat that we're facing now." Shizuka asked. Logan shook his head.

"They planned it for a while now. It's just a coincidence that the attack happened just before the grand opening." He explained." They send a letter to me, explaining this. It's kinda strange that you didn't know it. The Joestars are directly connected with the Speedwagon Foundation."

"They probably told it Jotaro and he forgot to tell us." Marcel guessed.

"Well. Anyway, let's go. The bus is coming any minute." Logan said and then turned to Marcel." And Woosmann, even though I was mind controlled, I hate it to lose to anyone. We're having a rematch one day."

"O..kay." The German boy looked at him." So...we're rivals now, right?"

"Bet your arse on it! I'm going to prove that my Pumped up Kicks can beat every Stand." The blonde boy declared.

* * *

After another half an hour they arrived at the new school." Speedwagon Institute for gifted Students." Shizuka read of a sign that stood in front of the massive building. It was painted white and had three floors. From above it looked like the letter "H". A gym was a few meters away from the main building.

"Looks not bad. It's in a better condition than any public school." Logan admitted.

"For a private school it's a simple task to do that. The government prefers to found another war than our education system. Cuz screw it if your child is dumb as fuck. He's good enough for the country of he can hold a machine gun the right way." Marcel scoffed.

"You sound quite pissed. What's wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"In Germany we have the same problem. But far worse. And every state as his own education system. It's quite fucked up if you ask me and not a single soul understands it."

"God. How you're telling it makes me hate public education in general." Logan said. They then entered the building.

* * *

**Classroom 101 **

The three went into their classroom and looked around. There were a few other students. A red haired boy in a black jacket, dark blue jeans and green eyes. On the shoulders of his jacket were small golden gears.

Then there was a girl with long green hair, a white sweater, blue jeans and brown eyes. She had something that looked like a smartphone on her right wrist and wore a pair of red glasses.

Another student was a boy with black hair that covered his left eye. He wore a brown hoodie and black pants. It also seemed like he had bags under his eyes.

Then the last one was, like Marcel, a pretty skinny boy with white hair. He wore a red jacket and a white shirt underneath it. He also wore green shorts.

"Uh. Hello." Marcel greeted them to break the awkward silence.

Some just looked to him and waved back just to continue with whatever they were doing. " and I thought I was antisocial." He thought to himself.

"Ignore them. They are not really talkative ones." The green haired said and got up." Jessica DeSandra, nice to meet ya."

"Hello. My name is Marcel Woosmann and those two are Logan McAllister and Shizuka Joestar."

"Joestar. Screw them." Said the redhead slightly pissed.

"What did you just say about my family!?" Shizuka asked while walking towards him.

"I said screw them. Got a problem?"

"Yeah. I let you know that the Joestars saved the world many times." The black haired girl grumbled.

"Oh please. Everywhere your family sets their foot on, chaos is ensued. My uncle got shoot because of your family." He huffed." And don't forget about about the Zeppeli Family, that coincidentally bit the dust every time they met a god damn Joestar. This Bloodline means bad luck!" He shouted.

"Oh I'm gonna break your nose if you keep talking crap about my family. " Shizuka fumed as she tried to punch him. Luckily Marcel pulled her back just in time.

"Whoa. Shizuka! Calm down, Calm down. Ignore him. He isn't worth it." He said while holding her back with all his strength.

Then a man with green hair and a strange white suit entered the room. His suit was covered in holes." Everybody sit down! The lesson is about to start." He said. Everyone sat down on their respective seats. The man began writing on the chalkboard." My name is Panacotta Fugo and I'll be your teacher for this time. I was send from the organization Passione in Italy to teach you guys. And since this job is well paid and the Foundation has kinda a alliance to us since the incident at Cape Canaveral, I immediately took the chance." He looked over the entire class." Please come here, introduce yourself and your Stand."

Shizuka got up first and stood in front of Fugo's desk." My name is Shizuka Joestar, I'm the adopted daughter of the late Joseph Joestar and my Stand Achtung Baby let me turn myself and other things invisible." She said.

Then Jessica got up:" Hey everyone. I'm Jessica DeSandra and my Stand **The Real **let's me copy anything perfectly." She pointed at the device on her wrist." It takes some time to create it. The bigger, the longer it takes. A skyscraper would take a month while a pen only a few seconds. But if I copied something once I can create the next copy of it way faster." She explained.

"Logan McAllister is the name." The blonde gunner said." My Pumped up Kicks can fire bullets from the barrel on his stomach. And I can turn anything into bullets. But the maximum is 64. I have to empty the barrel entirely when it's full to use more."

The white haired boy got in front." Um...hey. My name is Joel Johansen...I'm actually from Sweden...and with my Stand **Men at Work **I can increase the size of my muscles like tenfold. The thing is I then go into a berserker like rage." He said and immediately sat down again.

The redhead was next." Vincent. More I'm not telling. And my Stand is called **Darude **." He said with a monotone voice.

Marcel went next." Uh hey. Marcel Woosmann here...and my Stressed out can save like in a videogame. Then I can go back any time to that point once and get a second chance if I screw something up. I can also stop time but it's more like pausing a game. I can't really do much in stopped time." He explained.

Finally the emo boy in the end introduced himself." I'm Gregory Howard Houston. My Stand is called **In the End. **It activates once I sleep and I can't control it...That's why I try to avoid sleeping at any cost." He said." But that's nothing you should get involved in. I'm handling it well on my own." Everyone looked at him. Some were worried, others were weirded out.

"Alright then. Now that I have some information, I know what I have to work with. My job is it to make you handle your Stands better. I once had a similar problem. My Stand **Purple Haze **was a manifestation of my pent up rage. It let out a flesh eating virus that killed anyone who was exposed to it within 30 seconds. But I got a hold of myself and now I can use it way better." Fugo said and then slammed a hand on his desk." Don't think this will be easy. Only people with a strong enough will get a Stand! That you're here means that your willing to fight if shit hits the fan! So I want you to do your best, the entire time!"

The entire class was now sure that it won't be easy for the next years.

* * *

**Stand Name: Pumped up Kicks (Song by Foster the People)**

**Stand User: Logan McAllister **

**Power: C**

**Range: B**

**Durability: E**

**Speed: C**

**Development Potential: B**

**Precision: A**

**Power: Logan can turn any material into a maximum of 64 bullets. His stand can fire them at a incredible speed from the barrel on his stomach. **

* * *

**I've decided that I do something like in My Hero Academia. Here some Stand users are going to a school, just made for them. **

**Fugo is their teacher, because I thought that would fit. He is pretty well educated, already teached Narancia some stuff and the fact he got a better hold of his Stand in "Purple Haze Feedback" made him the perfect candidate. **

**And Vincent and Joel are based of Vinesauce Vinny and Vargskelethor Joel, the two Youtubers. The thing is that Vincent won't care about the stuff that is going on, that the Joestars are involved in, because in Real Life Vinny isn't a real fan of JJBA. Joel on the other hand will be super excited about it and will always try to help out, because he's quite the fan of the series. For example look at the Sims4 Meme House or his Eyes of Heaven playthrough. **


	5. Chapter 5 A New School part 2

**So. We're continuing our story in the Speedwagon Institute for Gifted Students. **

**Not much to say here so enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5 A new School Part 2**

Fugo began teaching the class some things. After the third lesson he then announced something important." Alright. Put your Gym Uniforms on. We're having PE next." He said and then left the room.

The students went to the dressing rooms and put the uniforms on. Those consisted of a white shirt and grey shorts." Jeez. It's a kinda dull design. Why can't I wear my red tracksuit." Logan complained.

"Just put it on already. This dress code exists for a god damn reason. " Vincent huffed annoyed and then went to the Gym.

* * *

"Alright. I want to see what your Stands are capable of. We're testing your offensive, defensive capabilities and their reaction speed." Fugo explained." Shizuka, your first."

The young Joestar stood in front of a training dummy." Should I punch it or something." She asked.

The teacher sighed: " Yes. Punch it with your full strength. Once! Then if it's still intact punch it multiple times.

The black haired girl grinned and summoned Achtung Baby. " Let's go!" "DORA" She and her Stand yelled as they punched the dummy in the face. It was a bit cracked but still intact.

"Alright. Do it again!"

"DORARARARARARARARARARA" After 25 punches it was badly damaged." Good enough Mister Fugo?" She asked smugly.

"Hm. Not bad. A Rush attack can deal some major damage. McAllister your next."

Logan prepared himself." You got something I can turn into bullets. Without any I am basically useless." He was handed a steel pipe." Thanks." He got ten bullets out of it. He then fired them at the dummy. Almost every bullet pierced through the wooden body of it.

"Not bad. Can deal lethal damage if the bullets are made from the right material."

Then Gregory went next." I can't do much right now. I can only use it if I fall asleep. And I don't want to let my Stand go berserk on you guys." He admitted.

Fugo groaned in annoyance." Fine. Your dismissed. Vincent. Your turn."

He stood in front of the dummy and pointed his fists towards it." Okay Darude. Let's take him down." His Stand then overlayed his fist with its user's. They were dark blue with some small gears on the knuckles.

"**Speeeeeeeen." **It shouted in a higher pitched voice and the gears began to rotate rapidly. Then all eight of them were fired into the dummy and cut some chunks out of it.

"Not bad. Is that all your Stand is capable of." Fugo asked.

"I guess. As far as I know it can spin these gears and shoot them." Vincent replied.

"Fine. Joel. You're turn."

The white haired boy passed the redhead while walking towards the next dummy." Nice one Vinny." He said.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Joel now stood in front of a wooden dummy. "I'll warn you beforehand. If I use it longer than 30 seconds, I can't turn back for a while." He warned them.

"Don't worry. We'll got you covered if it happens."

"Alright then! Men at Work." Joel shouted and around his wrists manifested golden bracelets. A orange light engulfed him and after it disappeared, after 5 seconds, there stood a 7 foot tall, tanned and muscular man.

**"Ohhhh its Bulk time! Look at the muscle." **Joel or better now know as Bulk, said while posing.

"Jeez...could you please just punch the Dummy." Vincent sighed in annoyance.

**"Alrighty. Letse go." **Bulk proclaimed and prepared to strike the dummy down." **GRAND...SMASH." **And with a powerful punch, nothing but pieces were left of the dummy. **" Oh yesssss. This is Power!" **He then turned back into Joel Johansen." Uh...sorry you had to see this guys. Bulk is...complicated."

"Joel. The fuck was that right now?!" Vincent exclaimed.

"My alter ego, Bulk Bogan. I turn into him when I use my Stand. Some call him the slightly retarded brother of Hulk Hogan." He explained, feeling slightly embarrassed.

The whole class just sweat dropped." You can't come up with this shit." Everyone thought simultaneously.

"Alright. Woosmann. Your turn." Immediately the German boy summoned his Stand and walked towards the Trainigs Dummy.

"Let's do it Stressed out!" Marcel shouted and then paused the game." Where should we strike it. Where would it be the most effective?"

"_The neck is pretty weak. I aim towards it. Two punches should behead it. Everywhere else the body of it is pretty strong. You need some decent power to break it. It's understandable cuz it's Oak Wood." _

"Good." The game continued again." Take him down." "**FA!" **The two shouted and with a swift and good placed punch, they beheaded the dummy effortlessly.

"A critical hit! How did you find that spot so fast? Did you pause the game?" Fugo asked surprised.

"Yeah. I thought that if I do that before I attack the enemy, I'll take them out without punching them to often."

" And why did you punch me over 70 times back then?!" Logan asked furiously.

"Cuz I was pissed and you deserved it kinda." The brunette shot back.

Fugo stopped the two before they began fighting each other:" Alright. DeSandra, your the last one."

Then finally Jessica stepped in front of the last dummy." My stand is a more supportive one then a defensive one, but I guess I can attack it with the stuff I copied." She said and pulled out a gun. She then scanned it with The Real and after some seconds a second gun appeared in her hand. Then she fired with both of them on the dummy. It was covered in holes after she was done.

"Not bad. It's not quite helpful in a direct battle, but it can be helpful." The teacher said.

* * *

After they were done they put up a machine that would shoot baseballs at them." Alright. These will shoot you with an increasing speed. Your job is to defend yourself against them as long as possible. "

Everyone did good on this one in their own way. Marcel, Shizuka and Vincent used their Stands to defend themselves. The latter manifested the arms of his and deflected the baseballs.

Logan catches some of then and turned them into bullets. Pumped up Kicks then shot the rest with these and could so prevent some from hitting him.

Joel turned into Bulk and for some time was able to defend himself.

Jessica just cloned a bench and hid behind it.

And Gregory still didn't do anything.

* * *

After they all were done, Fugo spoke up:" Alright. Now to the main reason why you're here. You all are becoming assassins." He explained.

"The hell? Assassins. I thought were here to be safe for these attackers." Marcel said surprised.

Fugo shook his head:" No. The actual reason was to train you and turn you into a task force that can take out hostile Stand users. Since people like Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata are getting older and older, we can't rely on them for to long."

"Man...I didn't really sign up for that. I don't think that I'll be able to kill someone." Said Jessica unsure.

"You have to get used to it. There are many threats out there. And some of them won't even think of hesitating to kill you. Prepare yourself." Fugo said sternly." Because some of you are assigned to a mission on the Brooklyn Bridge tonight. We're taking down our first target."

Everyone were starting to regret that they enrolled in this school. They were ready to beat someone up. But killing them?


	6. Chapter 6 Iron Maiden part 1

**Well. I guess they are all going to be assassins. **

**I actually thought at first I make it a more "slice of life" story like part 4. But I thought I make it something like Akame ga Kill. Of course there will be some chapters that are some kind of like part 4. I'm trying to switch sometimes as the story continues. **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Iron Maiden Part 1**

**8:50 PM, Brooklyn Bridge**

Marcel, Joel and Logan were waiting on the bridge, inside a Mail Van. But this was just a disguise to trick their target. In the inside it was full with computers to observe the bridge." Mr Fugo. How do we know which one's our target?" Marcel asked his teacher by taking to him through his earpiece. They all got such a device to communicate during their missions.

"It's a black van. And on its side is a white, upside down star with the letters GG in the middle. They are from the Genesis Group, a corporation with their headquarters here in Manhattan. They are acting odd pretty recently." The Italian answered.

"Explain how odd?" Joel asked.

"On their Social Media pages they are constantly posting stuff like the end is near and a new beginning will come. And after this posts, almost every time they get like 100 new employees. There were also some corpses found with their logo cut into the left side of the neck."

"Left Side of the neck? Like the same place where the Joestar Birthmark is? Do you think they're the guys who brainwashed Logan?" The German boy concluded.

"It's a possibility Woosmann. McAllister, you said you don't have any memories of your brainwashers."

"Yes, sorry sir. I really can't remember." The blonde replied.

"Alright then. Keep your eyes open. And contact me when you get him."

"Wait. What's the name of our target." Joel asked.

"Santiago Estevez. He's one of the guys responsible for the gun deliveries for the Genesis Group. But I don't know how he looks like. So just take everyone in there out."

"Alright Mr Fugo." They then ended the call.

"There it comes." Logan told the two as he saw the truck approaching them on one of the screens.

"Okay." A clicking noise came from Marcel." I saved just now. If shit hits the fan we have a second chance." They then stepped out. The truck just drove onto the bridge and the three students were on the other end. They began putting down some road cones and barricades.

"Good. They are immediately forced to stop here. Now we hide behind them and attack them when they're stopping." Explained Marcel and just how he described it. The cars stopped and the targeted van couldn't continue to drive.

"Shit. No one told me here's a road block." The driver said.

Through a walkie talkie someone spoke to him:" It's possibly a trap. I send Iron Maiden there." And out of the back of the van stepped something that looked like a robot or a full body armor. It slowly walked towards the roadblock and the ground was shaking every time it took a step forward.

"Oh no! I didn't thought they had a Stand user in this team. Alright how's the plan guys." Marcel asked the two.

"I'll try to duck and cover behind the cars and try to shoot it. Once I've weakened it, Joel can turn into Bogan and smash his head in." Logan suggested.

"Sounds like the best plan we can come up with." The white haired boy agreed.

The civilians in the cars on the Bridge already ran away once they felt the ground shaking. Iron Maiden continued to walk forward. The blonde gunner hid behind one of the vehicles and turned some small parts into bullets." Pumped up Kicks! Shoot him down!" His Stand began rotating the barrel and started firing at the heavy set of armor. Sadly the bullets did nothing.

Iron Maiden's left hand began glowing red and molten metal began dripping down on the ground. It then aimed this hand at the car Logan was hiding behind. A stream of molten,hot metal was shot at him.

The gunner could avoid the attack as good as possible, but a small drop hit his right arm and burned his clothes and him a bit." Ah...shit. That hurt!" He hissed as he ran back behind the barricades, clenching his wound with his left hand.

"Crap. Okay. Bogan is possibly the only one who could punch through the armor. Stressed out isn't that weak, but it won't even make a scratch on that thing." Marcel analysed the situation.

"It's pretty slow' n heavy. I could throw some of the vehicles at him. That'll give us some time." Joel suggested.

"Good. Anything is currently a good idea." Soon afterward Joel turned into Bogan and picked up a blue car.

"**Mmmh yes. Have fun with this." **Bogan said and threw with immense strength the vehicle at Iron Maiden. But the Stand just raised its hand and caught it. The metal began to heat up and began to change its form. It turned into many sharp arrows." **Oh oh. That doesn't look gud." **Before Bulk could react, the arrows came flying after him and began to pierce his body." **Uhg...I'm...d**ying." Before he fainted the muscular man turned back into Joel and collapsed.

"JOEL!" The two students shouted.

"Go back. Go back immediately Woosmann. We're undoing this! It was a bad idea to get fucking here!" Logan yelled at the German. He was clearly distressed and terrified.

"Wait. Give me some time. I c..can't go back without finding out a way to beat him." Marcel tried to convince him." He is pretty heavy. W...we can build on that fact."

"A..are you kidding me. Joel just fucking died and you don't give a shit about it. Go back and we'll figure out something when he's back alive." The blonde boy fumed.

"Listen Logan! I only get this second chance once! I need as much information on him as possible. I can pause any time when he attacks us and go back then. If I don't come up with a plan now, we'll all die in the next try too." The German furiously explained.

"Fine. I'll get you some time." Logan pulled something from his pocket. It was a Grenade." Let's see how durable that thing is." He then pulled the pin and threw it at Iron Maiden. It landed in front if it's feet and exploded. There wasn't a scratch on it but blood dripped out the armor.

"Alright. The armor shields him from physical damage. But the shockwave of the explosion hurt him. Try it with some more. If we injure his legs enough, he'll collapse."

Logan looked in his pockets for another explosive, but didn't find any." Shit. That was the only one I had."

"What. But I thought you took like 3 with you!"

"I tried to kill some fish with one when we were waiting and the other fell down when I didn't look.""

"Oh my God. You have to be kidding me!" Marcel grumbled furiously.

Iron Maiden stepped closer and didn't looked on the ground. It tripped over one of the tires of the car it had melted down. Those were unharmed and this one in particular blocked it's way. This caused the heavy armor to trip and fall on his stomach.

"Ha. We got it now. Look it's to heavy to get up!" Logan pointed out triumphantly. It even cracked the ground in that process. But then Iron Maiden's hand glowed up again and a puddle of molten metal made it's way on the ground towards the two. When this arrived underneath Logan's right foot, it began to change it's form. It turned into a long spike.

It pierced through his foot and hit him right in the forehead when he looked down." Ughh...he...got me." The blonde collapsed and left a shocked German boy behind.

"NO NO NO NO NO! NOT YOU TOO." He cried out. Luckily he stopped time when that happened so he wouldn't get attacked." Alright woosi fokus. Look for a weakness." What he found was the cracked ground. The moment he saw this some thoughts flooded his mind. The ground, Bogan, the Grenade, Pumped up Kicks. Iron Maiden, the van.

"That's it! I got a plan. Now I only have to fulfill it." Marcel cried out and went back to his last save file.

* * *

**Stand Name: Iron Maiden (Named after the band)**

**Stand User: Santiago Estevez **

**Power: B**

**Range: C**

**Durability: A**

**Precision: D**

**Development Potential: D**

**The User can create a impenetrable set of armor. It's right hand can also create metal and melt it. To deactivate it the user needs to touch it.**


End file.
